


Of Weddings and Friendships

by Nhuy



Series: Light and Darkness [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alice is smart but not smart at all when it concerns love, Angst may come up, F/F, Fabia is probably not in character, Fluff, Ignore canon materials, Julie and Runo are competitive and also are the best of friends, No pinning just Fabia being attracted to Alice and probably solves it in an alien way, Past Alice/Shun, Past Fabia/Jin, Weddings, more tags in later chapters, they didn;t even give us enough anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhuy/pseuds/Nhuy
Summary: "It's ridiculous how I feel about you. I want to be with you as long as possible and I only just met you last Thursday."





	Of Weddings and Friendships

Fabia Sheen is nervous.  
  
She, the High Queen of Neathia, one of the crucial warriors that freed her homelands from Gundalia's reign, nervous? She, who stared down death countless times throughout the years of her life, nervously nervous? She, who lost her _(precious, brave, fierce and loyal)_ fiancé yet still found courage to move on and fight and went on an adventure and fought in a war and won, _nervous?!_  
  
Absurd. Impossible. Unthinkable.  
  
And yet Fabia still finds herself on the receiving end of an emotional response of the brain call Anxiety, the thing that leaves her friends, her people freeze up and stiff and clumsy and every neurons in their brain half-fried. She wants to laugh and cry and rant and complain because near-death situations didn't scare her yet an event in peaceful time manage to hammer her calm demeanor out of her mind.  
  
All in the name of a (insignificant to everyone but her and her friends) wedding.  
  
A. Damn. Wedding.  
  
A wedding that everyone who have eyes can see coming a light year away.  
  
_Unbelievable!_ She knows for a long time now that it is inevitable, that Dan and Runo will get married sooner or later; she had time to prepare her present _(and oh Holy Deities of Neathian she didn't and still don't know what to buy or make for them)_ and her speech because Fabia will settle for nothing but the best speech she can think of-

The present? _No, not yet, not even a clue for the most appropriate one possible._ Maybe she can pull a few strings and send them on a private spacecraft to a certain remote planet filled with oxygen and has a beautiful beach, a place where the corruption of multiverses hasn’t touched yet, its society peaceful and safe _(she and Jin though of that planet for their honeymoon too, in a future that is once an almost-reality, she had loved him from the bottom of her heart despite the fact that their engagement was prearranged)_ ; let them do whatever they want on that planet and provide them with every thing they may need, have them spend their honeymoon there...

 _A good idea, they both deserve some down time,_ her mind murmurs. _Especially Dan, running around with his hero complex and always without fail manages to get himself into bad and worse situations._

 _Too impersonal,_ her heart says. _It was a place where we dreamt of happy endings in chaotic times, is it terrible that we want to hold on to Jin a little longer through those memories?_

 _Something else then,_ Fabia muses, her nose scrunching up unconsciously. _Something more practical?_

_Maybe, an offer to become their firstborn offspring' godmother?_

_Too presumptous, Fabia._

And while she doesn't mind acting like some ‘fairy godmother’ in those Earth tales _,_ Fabia truly thinks herself unfit for the job.

Besides, Julie will no doubt be vying for that spot too, and she don't want to step on Julie's toes _(is that the saying? "To step on one's toes"?)_ plus the fact that Julie is _very very very_ competitive.  
  
A shudder runs through her at the thought. Scratch that then.

Maybe something else will suffi-

“-and of course Alice will be there. In fact Runo demanded that Alice be there for her wedding-”

Fabia tunes out again.

Julie is nice, a little bit shallow and _too_ energetic for her own good. She has a stable boyfriend _(Billy? That is his name, right?)_ , works as a reporter and has a good looking face, tan skin that both contrast and compliment her silver hair. A kind human being, once a Legendary Brawler yet stopped brawling because of reasons _(she asked Runo about it once; apparently it was a sore spot as Dan and Runo immediately dissolved into a heated argument)_ , lives a normal life with a normal future…

But that didn't and probably never will stop her from worrying about her friends despite being unable to see them nor go on adventures anymore; Fabia respects that, even appreciate her for it, really!

But appreciation is the furthest thing on her mind right now!

 _Tuning back to reality was a mistake,_ she inwardly cries. _Can death by getting your ears bombarded with rambles possible?! How can Runo suffer through Julie and not killing her?!_

She really really admire Runo right now. Both for her ability to sit through Julie’s rambling for years on end and for her big heart that always forgive Dan even though he irritates her more than three times per day.

“-wedding dress will be absolutely breathtaking because Marucho employed the best of the best and I think the dress is his wedding gift too and-”

Like Fabia said, _exhausting._

She returns to her musings, Julie's voice fades into the background with other noises.

_Earth is an intriguing planet, the same yet different from my own world._

Her mind starts to wonder about her surroundings _(this city is huge and today is so much busier)_ , about the trees that are so tall so green and buildings that are shining in the sunlight and traffic with organized yet chaotic intersections and fancy shops and- oh, there's a very curious smell.

Her steps gradually slows down and finally stops, right in the middle of the pedestrian walkway. Around her are people weaving in and out of the crowd, most of them have hurried gaits and busy attitudes, probably trying to go to their destinations sooner so as to escape the humid weather. But she is oblivious to the flurries of activities around her, head too caught up with whatever thing that commanded her interest.

Julie, Deities bless her, stops talking long enough to notice Fabia’s lack of attention.

“What are you looking at?” A question spoken in Julie's voice.

“A smell, I am looking for the source of that tantalizing smell.” Fabia replies, eyes still strains upon rows and rows of carts and shops.

Julie sniffs the air _(and Fabia would have laughed too had she not been focused on the delicious smell)_ , a pout on her face, eyebrows scrunch up and press together, eyes roving everywhere when she abruptly snaps her fingers:

“I think you smelled the dango over there, Fabia! Want some?”

_Dango? What kind of food is dango?_

Fabia’s eyes follow the directions that Julie points and promptly widen.

A cart between two clothes kiosks stands on the other side of the street. It's nothing too big nor too small but it more than makes up for its size by the wonderful smell that has Fabia's stomach rumbling.

 _Fantastic,_ she berates herself, _you are acting as if you never see food before!_

A hand grabs hers in a strong grip and promptly drags her across the street. Fabia allows Julie that, partly because she wants to get closer to the dango and partly because Julie is _fucking_ strong _(are all Subterra Attribute brawlers this fucking strong?!)._

 _Better not resist,_ her mind muses, _else we are going to get abandoned in the middle of the street and lost eachother in the throng of people!_

She is abruptly pulled to a stop.

The dango kart is quaint, nothing too impressive. The owner, a middle aged man, is laughing and inviting everyone who pass the street to take a taste of his food, his hands work surprisingly fast to make sure the round-ist treats are properly fried. He looks up and see two girls standing in front of his cart.

“What would you two ladies want to have today?”

“You want dango, right Fabia?”

_I don't even know what a dango is!!_

“Julie,” Fabia tentatively says, “please explain to me about the dango, slowly, _please?_ ”

 _Double please, that should slow Julie down a little,_ her mind and her heart hope at the same time. _Even she can't ignore such a deliberately phrased plead._

But then Julie takes a deep breath and Fabia knows.

_Her ears are going to fall off and no amount of glue can stick it back._

* * *

 

Fabia nearly cries when the dress shop comes to view. _The torture has end,_ she inwardly cheers. But oh Deities, Julie grabs her hand again and drags her to the front door.

 _Well, at least she didn't grab the hand that hold our dango sticks,_ her mind tries to placate.

The dango sticks are good, sweet and easy to chew, not to mention the appealing appearance and wonderful smell which work wonders on her nervous brain. She makes a promise to herself to learn how to make them. _Serena will love these!_

Fabia tries to no avail to push the incident at the dango kiosk out of her mind.

_(Fabia moaned loudly when she first bit into the treat, the owner blushed and accidentally dropped three dango balls on the ground in front of everyone in the vicinity. Dearest Julie will never let her live that down.)_

The rambling (and future blackmailing) she was subjected to is _almost_ not worthy of the dango currently in her mouth. _Truly, Julie has great lungs. Has she ever thought of becoming a singer?_  

Fabia glances over at Julie and immediately concludes, _she’ll talk her fans’ ears out too. And they'll love every minute of it._

 _But she's a normal woman now, a woman who has a steady career and a better life, not an international sensation nor an universal acclaimed warrior,_ Fabia muses, her mouth working on a dango ball.

_Is it lucky? Or unlu-_

“Runo!! We are here!!”

Julie's exclamation hurts Fabia's already sensitive ears and her half-eaten dango stick nearly slips out of her hand. _Heaven forbid why did she have to talk so loud?! She'll rupture my eardrums before sun down!_

The front doors chime open _(who the hell yell at a person in a shop before opening the front doors?!),_ cool air rushes out and brings a much appreciated respite from the humid crowd.

Julie bounces past her, yelling and waving all along:

“The weather is so hot outside and too many people frolicking around and we bought dango too! Would you like to eat with- Oh! Let me see your dress Runo!!”

Fabia slowly trails after Hurricane Julie's wake, trying to absorb every details of the shop.

The dress shop is fancy, huge and obviously serves the rich and powerful. Dresses of various styles and colors line up on a long pedestal facing the glass window, hundreds of hangers holding dresses and gowns are placed on strategic metal bars strewing across the walls. Accessories like veils, sashes, ornaments are displayed in a different section of the shop separated by a glass window, help create a balance and fancy aura for the shop. Various trinkets lay haphazardly on a glass table in the middle of the shop, and on its glass surface she recognizes Runo’s handbag next to a black purse. Fabia looks up.

Standing in the middle of the shop is Runo, wearing a floor length pure white wedding gown; the dress is a A-line design with a Queen Ann collar couples with a mid-back dip that reveals Runo’s shoulderblades, a frilly lace chapel-length train spreads out behind her compliment Runo’ sky blue hair perfectly.

 _She looks like a sky fairy,_ Fabia's mind tickles her dumbly. Her mouth opens.

“You look beautiful Runo,” is what she says instead.

“Thanks a lot Fabia!” Runo beams at her, lips curl up in a shy smile.

Fabia can feel her own smile stretching across her face in response to the soon-to-be bride’s statement.

Predictably, Julie cuts in.

“That's it! I'm gonna outdo your wedding and wedding dress Runo!” _Ah, there's Julie’s competitive side._

“You wish!”

“I will!”

“You won't!”

“I will!”

“You won't!”

“I wi-”

 _There they go again,_ she signs.

Fabia admits with no amount of guilt, listening to their arguments hurts her brain and ears _(her poor poor ears which was the subject of Julie's voice the last three hours)._ She can't understand why these two are so competitive towards eachother.

_What's next? A competition on whoever can get pregnant first?!_

_Wait, you gonna jinx it. They're Runo and Julie, they don't need anyone putting weird ideas in their heads._

Letting out a heavy exhalation, she tunes out their bickering and focuses on everything she lays her eyes on _(the veils? The bodices? The tiaras? And what are those things that seem to be made of lace? It looks like it can be pulled on a leg…)_ when her eyes catch a glimpse of someone inside one of the dressing rooms.

 _That explains the purse placed on the glass table,_ she concludes, _but why leave a personal belonging here?_

_Runo said that she would come to the shop first to fit her dress, Julie dragged me around to show me the city and Mira Clay was busy with the sitting arrangements, she would come later at eleven a.m._

A glance at a nearby clock reveals to her the time. _10 a.m._ Too soon for Mira to finish her business.

_Then who...?_

Luckily, the bickering stops long enough for Julie to ask the big question for her.

“Who's in the dressing room Runo? I thought Mira would come by later.”

Runo takes a look at the dressing rooms and smiles widely:

“Guess who?”

_Don't reply to a question with a question!_

“Not helping much, Runo,” Fabia finds herself saying.

“Mira?” Julie asks in a deadpan voice.

“Ding! Wrong, Julie!”

“Then who is it?” Fabia can hear the irritated tone in her own question.

Something looks like realization dawns on Runo's young face.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry! I forgot that you haven't met her yet Fabia! She's one of our friends, A-”

“ALICE!!”

_Julie probably ruptures her eardrums with that scream!_

A long berating in her mind, Fabia turns around and opens her mouth, dango stick in hand and ready to give Julie a piece of her mind when she stops abruptly.

It takes her thirty whole seconds to properly process the sight in front of her eyes. And Fabia promptly chokes on her breath.

 _Sunset_ is the first thing she thinks of.

Julie is hanging on to a girl, _no,_ a woman's arm whose midback length hair is a reddish hue not unlike the Earth’s sunset. That woman is tall, a half-head taller than Julie with _very very_ fair skin, graceful shoulder slopes, narrow waist that curves into perfect hips and magnificent ass and long long legs...

Julie's rambling is once again reduced to mere background noise.

_Should I be worried that I behave like this?_

Julie must have said something or the woman must have sensed someone checking her out for she abruptly turns around.

 _A second breath choked in one day, the highest record set ever,_ her logic sadistically informs her of the embarrassing fact but Fabia is too distracted to care.

The stranger’s face literally takes Fabia's breath away. Her hair is curly, long and mussed up artfully _(bed head, her mind whispers dirtily)_ which frames two perfectly arched eyebrows, straight and shapely nose with a pair of _(very kissable)_ full lips, a defined jawline and beautiful chin finish up that breathtaking face.

“-here so soon?! I thought you said Sunday-”

There is something awfully familiar about her, but trying as hard as she can Fabia can't place the face in her memo-

“Trust me, that was my first reaction too the first time I saw Alice,” Runo cuts into her train of thought.

“Ha?!”

 _Way to go High Queen of Neathia,_ her mind grits out sarcastically, _such linguistic skill befitting of a Queen._

 _“_ What do you mean?” _Play dumb, Fabia! Just fucking play dumb!_

“Really Fabia? You are ogling and gawking at her,” Runo gives her a meaningful glance.

Fabia has half a mind to deny _(because a Queen ogles no one!)_ but in the end she averts her eyes, knowing that she's busted. _Not my fault,_ she thought sulkily, _just look at that woman!_

“Although, Alice is really beautiful now,” Runo mumbles to the both of them, “it's not like she wasn't beautiful when she was younger but a grownup Alice sure is hot.”

 _‘Hot’ is the best understatement of the year,_ her mind (and technically herself) signs dreamily.

“Aren't you supposed to be trying on wedding dresses for your wedding _to a man_?” She deadpans.

“Oh please, had Alice asked me to marry her I would have cancelled this wedding and rode off to the sunset with her in a heartbeat!”

A beat of silence follows Runo’s _incredible_ statement.

Before Fabia can process the ridiculousness -or truthfulness- of that sentence and give Runo a scathing reply _(such shameless behavior, she would say)_ , Julie's forever-energetic voice brings her attention to her surroundings.

And the approaching woman with Julie are parts of the surroundings too.

Fabia once again lets her eyes travel down the woman's body, from the graceful neck adorned with a necklace to the chest area _(her eyes maybe linger a little bit too long on her breasts)_ then pass the slender waist to the pair of long legs that end with dedicated ankles and dainty feet.

She stops herself from looking _(staring)_ at her hips because that is rude, not befitting of a Queen.

_Stay calm, stay calm!_

Runo steps forward and drags Julie away from the woman _(Alice!)_ then promptly turns to face Fabia:

“I believe this is the first time you two meet. Alice, this is Fabia Sheen -the one that I told you about,” Alice bows and extends a hand toward her. “And this is Alice Gehabich, she’s one of the Legendary Brawler!”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, miss Fabia.”

 _The hell?! Even her voice is perfect?!_ Her mind does a victorious jump.

_Shut up, brain!_

Fabia holds out a shaky hand and grabs the offered one. “Nice to meet you too, miss Alice.”

_My voice is cracking! So much for years of etiquette training!_

Alice straightens her upper body and smiles sweetly at her, eyes shining.

_Holy Guardian Deities of Neathia look at her eyes!_

Her eyes are pools of molten chocolate, warm and sweet just like the popular Earthen treat. It sucks her in, draws out her nervousness, anxiousness and soothes it with just a glance. Couple with the beautiful smile and Alice may turn herself into the epitome of All-Thing-Nice in the multiverse.

_I hates hot chocolate, it’s so cloyingly sweet and disgustingly thick but maybe, it’s worth it to finally develop a tolerance for the treat after today._

That pleasantly dulcet tone speaks again:

“Shun and everyone told me so much about you, miss Fabia; they told me of your brave actions and courage.”

“It's nothing much, Dan and Shun are the heroes that saved my planet,” Fabia tries to take the compliments calmly but her heavily blushing face must have given her away.

“It's true! They said you were calm both in the battlefield and in the role of a princess, they thought it was magnificent! I think so too!”

 _It's cute that she is so excited about me,_ her mind dances around, _we have never received such earnest compliments like hers before._

“Please, call me Fabia. Miss Fabia is just too formal.”

The woman _(Alice!)_ giggles.

“But you have to call me Alice too!”

“Deal,” and she extends her hand to Alice. “I hope we can become friends, _Alice._ ”

Her hand is taken, that mellow voice rings out from curled up lips: “I think this will be the start of a great friendship, _Fabia._ ”

Maybe it’s her imagination but for one moment, Alice’s alluring eyes shine even brighter than her Neathia Sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who bothers to click and read this trainwreck of a fic! I'm Nhuy!
> 
> This is self-indulging fic and this is also my first ever fanwork, it's weird that I wrote for a nonexistent pairing, isn't it?
> 
> I got the idea after rethinking about Bakugan as a whole series. The absence of Alice from GI and MS was glaring to me, both because she was my favorite in the original series and the series never updated us on her whereabouts, whenever she stayed in Russia or moved somewhere, what about her life after everything and what is her job now?
> 
> Those questions kept on bothering me and I decided to try my hand at writing something to soothe over my irritation. Fabia is a curious case as I didn't have a firm grasp on her character so any out of character actions, when happens, is my fault.
> 
> I headcanon Alice as someone who cares not for her partner's gender but rather her partner's heart, and Fabia is an alien, she basically doesn't function like a human.
> 
> As the end to this AN I thank you for reading this work. If you have criticisms or questions, do feel free to comment!


End file.
